1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rack for a switching cabinet with a bottom and top frame assembled from horizontal depth and width struts, wherein the depth and width struts arranged at an angle to each other have corner mounts open to an outside of the rack on which vertical frame sections can be mounted, the ends of the depth and width struts form guides on which the vertical frame sections are positioned, and the depth and width struts of the bottom and/or top frame are joined in one piece into a continuous section.
2. Description of Prior Art
This type of rack is known from Great Britain Patent Reference GB 2 231 117 A. A rack with a bottom and top frame is shown in this document in which the bottom and top frames are designed in three parts. Specifically, upper and lower flange plates are joined via four side parts. The flange plates are welded to the side plates. Notches that serve as corner mounts for the vertical frame sections are provided in the corner regions of the flange plates. The ends of the U-shaped side parts extend slightly into the corner mounts and therefore form guides on which the vertical frame sections lie in the assembled state. The manufacturing cost to produce such bottom and top frames is significant. Moreover, precise longitudinal alignment of the vertical frame section poses problems and is not simple to carry out without additional aid.
A switching cabinet having two vertical side parts joined via horizontal plates is known from European Patent Reference EP 0 577 140 A1. The vertical side parts have a frame-like design and can be made from a continuous section. The continuous section has angled notches. The continuous section can be bent in the region of these notches so that a closed frame is formed.
This type of rack is known, for example, from German Patent Reference DE 36 11 693. The bottom and top frame of such a rack are produced from two depth and width struts and four identical corner connectors. The depth and width struts are designed as hollow sections into which the plug-in projections of the corner connectors are inserted. The vertical frame sections are also pushed onto a plug-in projection of the corner connector. To achieve a rigid connection, the depth and width struts, as well as the vertical frame sections, are welded to each other on the corner connectors.